Divergent Girls
by AshTwister12345
Summary: Ok my first story . All the girls ,tris,Chris,Lynn Marlene and Shauna are divergent . They fight and train the boys in dauntless , again my first story I'll try to update often .
1. Chapter 1

'Any last words girls ?' Jeanie snarled . I glared at her , 'Go to hell ' I say . Chris and Marlene echo me , Lynn just snarls , ... Your probably wondering what just happened well I'd better explain .

**Tris P.O.V**

I walk into the test room , and see a dauntless woman there , 'Sit ' she says . So I sit in the cold chair , she looks at me and says ' My name is Shauna and I'm dauntless . No kidding ' I say . She looks at me and smirks , ' I like you stiff ' she says . I crack my knuckles 'can we just get this over with ' she looks at me and says' enjoy the ride' .

**Chris P.O.V**

I go into the room the see a dauntless women , I just groan and sit down in the chair , she looks at me with an eyebrow raised , she mutters something about how we are so grumpy today . I just roll my eyes , and we begin

**Marlene P.O.V**

I walk into the same room Shauna is in and grin ' that's the first grin I've seen all day ' she says to me . I just snicker . 'Shit it Marlene ' 'I can't help it you look so , so tired mad and stressed , it's funny ' just get in the chair ,' your no fun ' she gives me a red liquid and I swallow

**Shaunas P.O.V **

First the stiff , then the candor and now Marlene I can't find out anymore divergents . They're meeting in the ally tonight , I'll introduce them and they'll fight with each other against Jeanie , one hour until we meet better get ready


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris,P.O.V **/ **Tris ,**_ Chris ,_ Marlene , Shauna

**I'm supposed to meet Shauna in an ally in five minutes ,** finally** I think ,then I see them . Two other girls , ones dauntless , and the other is candor . I see Shauna , hi I say .** Bout time you got here stiff,_ What is the stiff even doing_ here_ , wait your the girl who came out of the test room before I went in . _Chris be nice . I'm Marlene , dauntless . This is Christina she's a candor .** I can see that , my name is Tris , what's going on ? ** You girls are gonna join dauntless , it's the only safe place for you now , ( all at once say what ) **why do ****_All _****of us have to join dauntless . **Oh haven't you guessed yet you guys are all divergent , Chris is candor and dauntless , Marlene is amity and dauntless , and you tris are a rare case even for the divergent , you are abgnation , dauntless , _and _erudite . **we stare at her , then at each other and say ok .**

_Chris .P.O.V_

_whoa is all I can think when I look at the stiff , three factions , wow .We all look at each other and then we all say ok . _

**_Flash forward to choosing seromony still Chris pov_**

_Marlene goes first she picks dauntless , then me , I'm shaking while I cut my palm , and then I hear the sizzle of the dauntless coals , the dauntless erupt into cheers again , and then Tris , everything is silent since her brother picked erudite , she drops her blood in dauntless and the cheering begins again . I wave her over to me and Marlene , she sees us and comes and sits by us . All the dauntless are looking at us as we walk out , I hear the train . Marlene gets on first and pulls me up and I pull Tris up . They look at us as we sit by each other . Marlene's friend Uriah ask why she is sitting by us , I'm fuming but Tris looks at Uriah and says _**piss off kid . **_Uriah turns red as everyone stares at tris . They look astonished that she cussed ,and looks up as if just relizing that peopole are staring at her she looks at them and says _**what never seen a stiff cuss , get used to it cause I'm not leaving anytime soon .**_Then I crack and me and Marlene start laughing at their faces .We can't help it when we are done laughing its time to jump off , we hook hands and land on our feet , then we here someone talking I don't pay much attention until tris drags me and Marlene up to the edge I look at her and nod then we jump _

Marlenes P.O,V 

Max is asking who will jump first , when I felt tris tug on my hand . I look at her and then she starts walking towards the edge . Everyone watches as we get on the ledge me and Chris look at her as she says let's get this over with earning a few gasps from the crowd as she jumps ,pulling us with her , we don't scream we just jump and land on a net . I see four he's training initiates this year , he looks at us with a raised eye brow . Then he sees Chris and Tris , his eyes widen at the sit of us , he reaches to help us , me and Chris need help getting off the net but not tris . She just grabs the pole and lifts her body out , we snicker at four and Lauren's expressions . Then Lauren says make the aMaxnoncemeant four , he says who we are and that we jumped first .

**Tris P.O.V**

**I don't know what I was thinking , I'd just dragged them up and jumped . I refused the help of the dauntless member , and just pulled myself out , when I turn back around I see they're staring at me, I just shrug , the member calls out to the peopole that we jumped first . Me and Chris go one way and Marlene the other we wave and then follow the boy four I think . All the initiates are staring at me and Chris , mostly me , I shoot a glare their way and they look at the ground , I snicker with Chris . Then four looks at me and raises an eye brow , I just point at the other initiates , they're staring at me again , I mouth watch this , then I shoot my I will kill you glare at them and they look at the ground again , Chris just smirks and so does four . Then we get to the dorm , me and Chris claim a bunk . Nobody object , figures , we look as scary as hell , we unpack and go get some new black clothes . We meet Marlene at the tattoo shop and we get a pice of the dauntless flame on our wrists , I get three ravens on my collorbone , Chris gets a raven on her hip , Marlene gets a feather on her neck . When we walk back into the dorms everyone stops and stares at us , I roll my eyes , and change , then go to bed . **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chris P.O.V / _**Tris ,**_Chris ,_Marlene , person of importance .

_I wake up to Tris shaking me . She's in black biker shorts and a sports bra , they show both tattoos . Everyone is staring at us , I wonder why , oh , I look down and see I'm in the same outfit as Tris , I look at her and grin m_ she_ grins back . When we turn around people are staring at us , surprisingly four is staring at Tris . I snicker , Tris sends me a smirk , _**yo our eyes are up here so stop staring , yes we have tattoos , and we have kick ass bodies , get to work before I knock someone's teeth out ! **_I just start laughing at their expressions , they looked shocked that the stiff just threatened them , they all looked down like children being scolded , I look at Tris and grinned , she looked at me and grinned . We gt dressed right there , me in a tight black half shirt with __black__ short shorts and converse , Tris got dressed in a low neck tight black shirt and tight black rubber __jeans__ , and black combat boots , goth style , my hair was to short to do anything with , but I fished tailed braided her hair . I put on black eyeliner and so did she . Four just stared at Tris all through breakfast .we sat with __**some**__ of Marlene's friends , who consisted of , Zeke , Uriah , Shauna , Lynn , and more dauntless borns that names I didn't catch . Zeke asked tris if she was the stiff who told Uriah off yesterday ._** Yep that was me , why do you care , and he was getting on my nerves . **_Zeke just laughed , __**while**__ Uriah blushed . Uriah came complaining to me about an initiate telling him off , he said it was a stiff ,Zeke said . Uriah just glared at Zeke and then at Tris , she raised an eyebrow , and then shot her famous I will kill you glare and he looked scared , this caused Zeke to laugh even harder . Man , you are gonna get into dauntless alright and_ you_ and four are gonna get along just fine , Zeke says . Tris just raises an eyebrow and says _**I don't get along with anyone except Chris and Marlene .**_ That was sweet of her to say . _**Hey Chris we had better get going .**_ Ok . See ya guys I say . Zeke calls out to Tris " See you later Trissy " she looks at him and says ,_**You have a death wish don't you , **_she says while sending a glare he swallows and looks down . We just laugh til we get to the doors . When we walk in half everyone is there four glares at us and and walks up to us , this can't be good ..._

**Tris P.O.V **

**Four is glaring at us and is walking up to us .he stops at where I have to tilt my head to see him , he glares at me expecting me to flinch but I don't . Then he asks in a low quiet voice ,'Where were you at initiates .' I just look at him and smirk , and say " We were eating with some dauntless , they talk a lot and I had to explain to Uriah's older brother why I told Uriah to piss off . Then we left , I kinda threatened to beat Zeke's butt of he called me a stupid nickname . Then we got here , happy .' He looks like he's about to crack up , I just snicker and walk away with Chris behind me . We went to start punching the punching bags . Mine was moving without any effort . Four seemed to notice this and said to put some effort into it , when I punched my hardest , the was a loud snap and what sounded like sand falling , then everything was silent , I looked around and everyone was staring at me . I turn around and see why , I had just knocked the bag off the chain and put a hole in it . I just shrugged and walked out . Wondering why it was such a big deal that I knocked the bag off its chain . I just went to lunch , and sat with Chris and her boyfriend named will . I saw four talking to Zeke , and Zeke went pale . Then Zeke walked over to me and said " Four is a friend of mine , he just said that you knocked a punching bag off the chain and put a hole in the bag , I don't believe him . " Well go see for yourself , I'm pretty sure they didn't clean it up yet . And he grabbed my arm ,I grabbed Chris and she grabbed will who grabbed Marlene who grabbed Uriah who grabbed all his dauntless friends , some members came with us to see what we were doing . When they saw the bag their jaws dropped . I just shrugged and said " Believe me now ?" Yep " . I just smirked and walked and picked up the bag with one hand and threw it over my shoulder . And walked aways to put it in the closet . When we were done I said to Zeke " Now you know not to call me Trissy " he nodded . When we walked back to the cafeteria everyone stared at me , " What'd I do this time ' I asked . **

Marlene's P.O.V 

When Uriah left , while Tris was telling Zeke something . I walked after him and he put a video of Tris explaining what she did to the punching bag on the big screen . When everyone was done watching Uriah got up and said " That was the stiff that transferred " I just went up to him and raised and eyebrow and said " she hates attention you know , "I know this to get back at her ". With that I just punched him , so hard he flew off the stage . Everyone laughed when he turned beet red . I jumped down and landed on my feet and said " don't mess with my friends Uriah or I will let tris kill you ' everyone went silent at that . Then Tris walked into the room and everyone stared at her , " What'd I do this time " she asked and everyone pointed at the screen , and it played again . When that was done she said " Hey Zeke do you mind if Uriah won't be able to walk straight for a week . " nope won't care he answered just as loudly . She looked for me and I said " I already punched him , it's your turn " she walked over everybody was watching her as she looked at Uriah and said " Someone go get two ice packs , Uriah's gonna ,need them " and with that she kicked him , hard where the sun don't shine . And Uriah just said " Motherfucker " . And tris was true to her word Uriah couldn't walk straight for a week .


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris P.O.V **

**It's been a week since I kicked Uriah in the nuts , he quit trying to embarrass me , Zeke still called me Trissy , it got him a black eye . Today was stage two . It kinda creeped me out . Afterwords , I was sitting in a hallway when Lynn came up to me and asked " hey we're going ziplining later , you coming ?" Do you need an answer for that " I say lifting an eyebrow . Then come on .' She says . We run and catch up with the dauntless born . Some don't recognizing me said ' why is the transfer here ?' We'll I invited her what'd you think Gabe ?' Whoa who is this anyway ? I just smirk and say ' you'll find out soon enough ' with that we ran to the trains just as they started jumping on . When I got on Uriah and Zeke** flinch** at the same time , this caused me to snicker . You miss me boys ?' I say . Gabe looks at me funny as I address Uriah and Zeke . You know it Trissy ' what'd I tell you about calling me Trissy Zeke , you'd think one black eye and a Brocken toe would be enough . At least Uriah learned his lesson .' Then the lights come on and Gabe recognizes me . 'Wait your the chick who beat Uriah and Zeke up , fours prized initiate ?' Yep , so don't call me Trissy , it's Tris . ' ok , sorry but Uriah got beat by you , that's just sad man , ' hey I'd like to see you fight her Gabe 'Uriah says . Sorry but I don't got a death wish Uriah ' Gabe says . I'm standing right here do both of you want beat up ?' I question with an eyebrow raised . NO !' They yell at the same time . This makes everyone laugh and I just go sit with Lynn . When we get to the Hancock building , we all jump and get into the elevator , we go to the hundredths floor , when we get off I'm thinking how will we get to the roof , when the wind hits me . There is a shaky aluminum later there and I get up to the roof first . There is a sling there and a wire . I walk up to the sling , when Zeke gets up on the roof , I say " Zeke hook me up " everyone stares at me with oblivious shock on their faces . ' told you she was crazy ' Zeke do you want me to beat you up again ?" He goes pale and shakes his head . He walks over and puts a sling on and says who wants to go first ,' I will , " I say , everyone is staring at me , til some ass said " The** stiff** is going first " this caused everyone to snicker . I look for the person and say " What to chicken to say that to my face , or are you afraid I'll just beat you up , and right now nobody else is volunteering , so shut the fuck up ." Everybody goes pale at this so I just walk up to Zeke and say " hook me up" he does so and says "1,2,3!" With three he let's go , I whoop and holler . When I get to the end , and drop , people are astonished that I went first , except for Shauna . What'd they expect ' I ask Shauna . Thay expected a dauntless born ' . We are silent till we get back . We take the net . A whole bunch of people were waiting for someone to jump with . I just run and jump over to the ledge and land in the net . I here the dauntless members whooping and hollering . When we are all down , people clap me on the back , when we walk into the cafeteria people are still clapping my back , I'm in the lead , so I yell " Who are we ?' Dauntless " they yell , we do this three times then start laughing . I run over to Chris , who's laughing . I whisper to her " watch this " then I yell Zeke . He walks over and turns around and I hop on to his back . This earns us stares so I say " He lost a bet , so he has to carry me around for the rest of the night ' what'd he lose a bet to 'someone yells . He betted that I wasn't dauntless enough to be the first to go on the zip line .' This earns a few gasps , and then laughter . Then I yell , ' get to movin Zeke , up I'm hungry !' This causes people to laugh even harder . Then four walks in and looks at me on Zeke's back , then Chris runs up to four and explains the last few minutes . The he smirks at me , I return by snickering . Then Zeke carries me to the lunch line .**

Fours P.O.V

When I walk into the cafeteria the first thing I see is dauntless rolling on the floor and laughing . Then I see Zeke , looking miserable , wait is Tris on Zeke's back .I send a questioning glance to her , that's when Chris runs up and starts explaining the situation in between short bursts of laughter . I just send a smirk to Tris and she snickers . Then she says " **Lets go I'm hungry"** then Zeke groans . And carries Tris to the lunch line . When he takes her to her table , he sets her down and go gets her lunch , then comes sits by me . " That girl heavier than she looks he says . I just smirk . Shouldn't have made a bet with her then , what would she had to do if she lost , . I say . She would have had to let Chris dress her and do her hair , makeup , and let her take her shopping for a month ." I just chuckle at this . What I wouldn't give to see that . We eat and then go paintballing . I win again . Then we go to the tattoo shop t see Tris just get done with her latest tattoo on her hip . It's a book that is on fire , the cover saying help me . I think she's divergent . I'll find out tomorrow , during simulations . When we get done with Zeke's tattoo , a paintball splat on his shoulder . Then everyone goes to their apartment , I go to mine and go to sleep , dreaming about a certain blond haired girl .

(Next day during Tris's sim , still fours P.O.V )

Shes in a glass dome , all the initiates are standing around it . She starts banging on it then , she says something to her self and stops banging on it , then she just taps the glass , then is shatters , oh no she's divergent . Then she surfaces , looking around , then relaxing , I just state at her , then she notices me staring . She stares back at me . Then I get up and grab her arm and drag her out of the room . She doesn't struggle , then I stop between cameras and stare at her ' **what ?'** she asks me . Your divergent I whisper , alarm flashes through her eyes , then she grabs my arm and flips us to where now I'm to the wall . **How the hell do you know ** .Easy , you cracked the glass , I say then I flip us to where she's to the wall now . She startled by the sudden movement , but it passes fast . Then i realize , how close we are . I'm pressed against her my face only centimeters from hers . She seems to realize this to , but doesn't do anything to move . We. Talk quietly for a minute . **Don't tell anyone , Chris and Marlene are also divergent . ** I already knew this . I know that already 'I say leaning in closer . To where our noses are less than a millimeter apart . Then she , nods , biting her lip . Then I notice the clock . You should go 'I say , those I didn't move . She nods and then pressing herself against me , I nod and then step aside , she looks disappointed for a second , then jogs away . What's wrong with me , am I falling for Tris ? No I can't . I just shake my head , and walk back and get the next initiate .


	5. Chapter 5

A.N . Ok this is my first story , you know this so stop hating . Don't got anything good to say go away , I'm a work in progress . This is my version so no yelling me I did it wrong , whoever the guest who said that is .thanks

**Tris P.O.V **

** " No ! I don't want to go shopping for shoes !' Ugg fine . Chris groans . Finally I think as I run out of the room away to Zeke's apartment which he showed me so I could escape Chris . When I walk in , he is sitting on his bar eating pizza . He looks up and grins saying " wondering when you would escape " shut up " . I grab a brown liquid in a bottle called Pepsi . What's up with Uriah and Marlene ?" I ask . He shrugs . Not knowing what to do I ask ." So should we get everyone together in like an hour for Candor or Dauntless ?' Duh " shut up Zeke . With that I walk out to go get a new tattoo . When I walk in I see Tori , I wave and walk over and draw in a notepad the tattoo I want . It's a flaming snowflake with the words " An icy heart . With a flaming soul ." Written underneath it in curvy writing . When I look in the mirror , I feel more myself . " Thanks Tori !" No problem Tris ." When I'm done I have five minutes to get to Zeke's . I grab two extra shirts , and sweats . When I'm dressed I sprint to Zeke's I get there in two minutes . Chris rams into my back ." Motherfucker !" I yell . She looks at me like I'm crazy . " new tattoo. " she nods . And joins the circle . I sit I between Uriah and Chris . " I go first 'Uriah yells ."Tris C or D ? Dauntless baby . Show us your tattoo . Ok " I stand and pull off my sweatshirt with my three tops so it looks like I got on a sweatshirt and a shirt . I turn my back to everyone and show them the tattoo . When I turn back around , they are staring at me in awe ."What ?' I've never seen a tattoo like that , and it's not in the shop ' Zeke says ' because I drew it and had tori tattoo it onto my back ' Tris I love it ' squeals Chris . Thanks Chris . Are you guys done gawking at my body and let me put my shirt back on ? Fine '**

Fours P.O.V

I'm late for the game . I show up ten minutes late . To see everybody laughing on the floor . Chris is red . " You started without me ?" I say to Zeke . Who composes himself and nods . Then uri yells " Tris show him your tattoo !" Uriah you just like making me uncomfortable " . Then Chris says " Tris show him or I will tie you up in your sleep and give you a makeover ' at this Tris pales and pulls off her sweatshirt and shirt at the same time . And I look at her expectantly , then she turns and I see her back . I don't think I have ever seen something so amazing . She has a snowflake that is the color of ice and is consumed in flames that are blue to red . Under the tattoo in curvy writing are the words " An icy heart , With a flaming soul " wow is all I can say . Then she slips her shirts and sweatshirts back on and says " Chris it's your turn trying to get the attention off her . This is payback Uriah , I dare you to let me ,Tris , and Lynn kick you in the family jewels , at the same time ." She says grinning evilly . I look at Tris and Lynn and see them sharing a scary grin . Uriah goes pale , I'm not a pansycake " he says . Big mistake me and Zeke say at the same time . But Uriah doesn't back down . Chris goes first , she hits it straight on and Uriah groans in pain , then Lynn , he groans and turns pale , but when Tris comes, he visibly turns pale and gulps , she swings her leg back and hits straight on , Uriah lets out a bloodcurdling scream .

_Chris P.O.V_

_I see Uriah on the floor . I feel good I think to myself . Tris is trying to hold back a laugh so I shoot her and Lynn a look and we walk into the hallway leaving everyone in there to comfort Uriah , we walk about twenty feet before laughing our asses off . Lynn says " do you how long I've wanted to do that today ?" We all laugh again . Hey Lynn you wanna start hanging out with us ?' Tris asks . Yeah sure " . Sweet we all say again . _

_Next day 'still Chris _

_another day of stage two . We sit with Lynn and Marlene . We see Uriah limping and not walking straight . He gives us a look , then gives us crossed eyes . We laugh , then four walks in and asks a question with and eyebrow raised " Uriah " we all say pointing at Uriah limping . Remind me to never piss you guys off " four says . This causes us to laugh even harder . Lynn goes first ,I go like twelfth , I walk in again and see the same chair . I go into a simulation , I see Will and my family in front of me . Kill them or I kill you someone whispers in my ear . I pick up the gun and just before I shoot I look at my family and say " I love you and I'm sorry " and I shoot in rapid fire , killing them all . When I surface I see four staring at me . Look I know you Marlene and Tris are divergent I won't tell . I breath a sigh of relief and get up and walk out . I see tris on the way out and give her the ok sign l and walk out . _

Fours P.O.V

_Tris is last today everyone is gone so it's just me and her . When I get her and inject her with the serum and she goes down , I watch as she is in a glass tank , she cracks the glass and comes up . I walk her out again , " you have to learn how to hide it " I say . " how do I do that " she says leaning against the wall , I turn to her ," we'll for starters you don't crack the glass . " oh is all she says . Yeah one way to hide it is too make yourself calm down while in there without being obvious . " then once again I realize I'm against her , our faces closer than yesterday . "Why does this keep happening ?" She says . I have no idea " I respond . Then I realize that , my hands are on her waist and hers on my hips . I blush . Then I lean in and whisper in her ear , so now our bodies are right against each other " we should really stop doing this ' I say ," yeah your right " she says . Neither of us attempts to move . I tilt my head and kiss her forehead . She blushes but smiles . "Meet me here tonight at 11:30 . I say . She nods and kisses my cheek . She blushes , and so do I . I take a step back , but she takes a step forward at the same time . So she's not against the wall but we are still pressed against each other . We blush , I take my hands off her low waist , she notice how low my hands where when I do , I blush , " it's fine she says . Smiling I place them on her ass again . She blushes , but takes her hands and press mine deep into her ass . I squeeze it , she laughs a little . She takes her hands off mine and puts them on my chest . So now we are holding each other . My hands cup around the bottom half of her ass lifting her up some , she smirks , twirling us around she pushes me onto the wall , with my hands still in place , I lift her up onto my waist , she wraps her legs around my waist . We have a very intense staring contest , me winning . I give her ass another squeeze , she laughs , I set her down and dig my hands into her ass one more time before letting her go . She sighs , then I realize the time . We did all that in only five minutes ?" She asks . Apparently ." I say , " see you tonight she says . I smile and stare at her ass as she walks away . She notices and shakes it a little for me , I look up and smile at her . She smirks , and walks away . Damn she is special . I think I'm in love . Oh shit ._

**Tris P.O.V ( during very intimate encounter with four )**

**Oh my god is all I can think . He likes me . We are standing in the middle of the hallway , ( a.n skipping earlier part , this is where he realizes he has her ass in his hands ) he removes his hands from my waist , my way low waist . We seem to realize at the same time that his hands were on my ass . He blushes , ' It's fine ' I say . I blush as he puts his hands in the middle of my ass , I have a quick thought about how stupid my next move would be . I don't care I think to myself , as I put my hands on his and push them into my ass ( and no I do not mean the crack ) . He squeezes me , I laugh . I put my hands on his chest . Then he moves his hands to the bottome of my ass and cups it , lifting me up a little . I smirk and twirl us to where he is against the wall , his hands never leave my ass . He lifts me up onto his waist , without thinking I just wrap my legs around his waist , we stare at each other before I blink . He gives my ass another squeeze and sets me down laughing . He digs his hands into my ass before letting me go , I sigh , then blush hoping that wasn't noticeable . " We only did all that in five minutes ?" I say when I notice the time ." Apparently " he says . See you tonight I say as I walk away , I feel like someone is staring I turn my head four is staring at my ass , I give it a little shake for him . He looks at me and smiles I smirk and walk away into the dorm and take a nap .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris P.O.V**

**When I wake up from my nap , I realize it's 8:45 . Shit , I'm about to miss dinner . I get run my fingers through my bed head , and sprint to the cafeteria . I sit next to Lynn and Zeke . " Where were you miss Tris ?" Zeke asks . Call me miss Tris again and you'll be sleeping with an eye open , and I was taking a nap ." Oh is all they say . Chris looks a little disappointed . No I do not have a boyfriend Chris " is all I say . I finish eating , get up and walk out to the chasm . It's 10:30 before I get back to the dorms . I fake sleep til 11:30 then I get up and brush my hair and walk out . When I get to the spot to meet four , he's already there . When I walk up his eyes pop out . I'm in my pajamas , which is short rubber tights , and a tank top that has a sweetheart neck line and it rises a little above my belly buttion . " Wow ! You dressed up for me ?" Four asks " no , these are my pajamas . Did you expect me to ?" I ask raising an eyebrow . He smirks Nope is all he says . I lean against the wall . " So what exactly are we doing here ?' I ask ,' oh just thought that maybe we should finish what we started ' I like that idea " I say as he puts his hands on my ass . I wrap my arms around his neck . Then he spends me around to where my back is to him , his hands now on my high thighs . I feel him against my ass , I smirk and grind on him a little ." Come on let's go to a hiding spot of mine .'ok " with that I follow him to the chasm , down a trail in the rocks , to a spot in the chasm . " Wow , this is amazing ' you should see it during a celebration . " he says . " he grabs my waist and tickles me . " stop ... Can't breath ... , what was that for " I say panting . " for teasing me earlier ,' he says , I raise an eyebrow playing dumb ,' when you grinded on me " oh , you liked it tho " I say with a smirk . He blushes before grabbing my waist and setting me on his lap , I smirk , and start grinding on him ," Tris , your no fair ' he says . " yet your the one holding my hips to you so , yeah I have every right to be unfair . " he pouts , I laugh . Then I realize how hard he is underneath me . " Wow , your easy to get going ' we'll I have a hot girl sitting on my lap and grinding me , so I have a reason " I laugh at this and stop grinding . He takes this chance to start tickling me again , he's straddling me , so I flip is to where I'm straddling him , he grabs my hips pulls me up to his face and he kisses the sensitive skin above , my pant line . He starts sucking causing me to moan . He smiles , then says now we're even ' I didn't make you moan now did I " . We should work on your divergence ' he says . How ?' We'll I could take you to my landscape , and you could practice there ". Ok , but your coming 'ok " with that I try to get off him but trip on his feet and fall onto his face , my chest uncomfortably smashed in his face . " ooo , I like this view 'he says staring at my cleavage . Come on " I say and he grabs my ass lifts me up with him and sets me down . Thanks " is all I say . We sneak up the stares into the landscape room . He sets it and grabs two syringe , when we get there , he injects me , and I him . Then we walk into the landscape . **

**His first fear is heights , we stand on a building . A skyscraper . We have to jump right ?" He nods . Ok here we go . " one two three " we run off the building . He looks sick , I turn his head to look at me and grab his hand . Then we land with a thud . " what's next ?" It's ..." He doesn't finish , he gets hit in the back and so do I . Claustrophobia " I say noticing the walls that hit us . He nods . " we have to make it worst " I say . I grab his waist and bring him down with me . He's panicking ." Hey calm down . Just imagine it's me and we are at the chasm . He nods ." But it doesn't feel like the chasm " he breaths heavily . I make a quick snap decision . Then I grab his hands and place them on my ass , press myself closer to him , and put my hands behind his neck pulling him towards me . " just relax " I whisper into his ear . I feel him relax . **

**A.n , I know it's a little intimate . But it stops when Chris asks what's up with tris . Next ch is fours P.O.V , sry that it's short**


	7. Chapter 7

Fours P.O.V. ( Changig writing style )

I relax at once . I don't know how she does it .

It's okay just calm down "she says

I nod , I pull her closer to me . My hands are on her arse again ,

I can't help but smile when she cuddles next to me , for being in a fear , I'm extremely happy . I start think about how to get out of here .

How are we going too get out of here Tris ?"I ask her .

I don't know Four ."

We'll we had better think of something ."

Geez , calm down Four ."

I'm in my freaking fear , you expect me to just calm down !

We'll we aren't going to be getting out of here soon , not if you keep freaking out ."

Fine ." I mumble

Now just breathe ." She commands

I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth . It's not working , I start hyperventilating again .

Uggg . Four breathe when I breathe . " she says .

so I do , my breathing becomes better , but my heart is still racing . She must feel it because ,

Four put your hand over my heart , feel how it's steady . " she says .

her heart is racing though , so I whisper in her ear ,

It's beetling faster then a train , your heart is fast Tris .

She blushes , but doesn't deny it ,

Maybe talking about it will help you with the fear ." She says

O ok , this is one of the punishments from my fabulous childhood , the upstairs closet ." I say with venom .

Oh , ... My mother kept the coats in the closet ? " she says it like a question

I , don't want to talk about it anymore ." I say in a rushed voice .

Ok , so ask me questions . " she says , I think for a minute

Why is your heart racing Tris ?" I say , hoping for the answer I think it is .

Uhhhh ... Um , I squished up against you in a box ands I barley know you , why else would you think Four ." She say rushed .

Oh yeah ?" I say right next to her ear , my lips brushing her skin . She shivers ,

Yeah ." She says stuttering at the end ,I chuckle.

You sure ?" I ask , my lips against her skin .

she blushes , and shivers .

Yes ." She says , still stuttering at the end .

You sure you don't belong in Candor Tris , cause you are very bad at lying

Oh , shut up Four !" She says putting a tomato to shame .

I just laugh , causing the walls to collapse . I stand up breathing in the fresh air

Tris is still blushing when she gets to her feet .

I know we have a lot of intimate contact and all but that was just ... " she doesn't finish the sentence .

It was funny tho " I say . She looks at me and glares

It was embarrassing !" She says

for you 'I say . She just sighs , then I see what is behind her and gulp .

she follows my gaze , there sitting in a chair , tied with duck tape is a girl around thirteen

she has tears in her eyes . She looks at me and says

Please , please don't , I didn't do anything " she says in a trembling voice .

Tris looks at my , she looks on the verge of tears ,

what is this fear ?" Tris asks her voice trembling to .

My fear is killing someone Innocent , and becoming a murderer " I say my voice raw .

Please ! My brother ! " the girl pleads , her voice , scared and trembling .

I'm sorry ." I whisper before turning away and shooting .

i can here her drop to the ground .

Tris grabs my arm and pulls me back into reality ,

come on ." She says her voice a whisper .

we walk on , until the scene shifts and the smell of blood leaves .

We are back in Abgnation .

Four why are we in Abgnation?" She asks

This is where you find out my name ." I say , nervousness of what's about to happen .

thats when _he_ walks in .

Marcus ." She breathes in .

_Tobias _

_tobia , I'm trying to make you better _

I shudder at those words

_This is for your own good ._

i cringe at these words .

he takes off his belt .

He raise his arm up , he brings it down

I wait for the pain but it never comes . I look up and see Tris in front of me arm raised ...

with the belt around her arm .

Then I get angry ,

I pull Tris behind me , and punch Marcus in the face .

then everything stops .

We are in the landscape room , Tris is next to me , I look at her in awe .

She looks confused . I grab her arm and hug her .

she seems surprised at first , then she hugs me back , I look her in the eyes

Thank you ." I say

for what ?" She says

i just shake my head in astonishment .

Come on ." I say

I lead her down to the chasm , take her to the cave in the chasm , we sit down .

So , four fears ?" She asks

four then , four now ." I say .

I kiss her cheek .

she looks astonished at me .

What was that for ?" She asks

For being there ." I say

she blushes .

She puts her head on my shoulder , I pull her onto my lap .

we look at each other , I can't help imagining kissing her soft , pink ,lips .

i lean in ,I just brush her lips , she seems alarmed .

i pull back and bring her closer , put my hands on both sides of her face and pull her face to mine .

This time she's ready and kisses me back willingly , my tongue slides over her bottom lip , she opens her mouth to mine and we fight for dominance , I win my tongue explores her mouth .

We finally come apart for air .

She looks at me and says

OMFG , that was amazing !" She says .

I just chuckle and pull her close . We do this for awhile , just making out .

I bring her back to the dorms around 2:00 a.m .

afterwards I go to my apartment , I fall asleep thinking about a blonde haired girl


End file.
